


Do Not Go Gentle

by bakunawwa (rebubbld), Vredia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 60's AU, Alternate Universe - Humanstuck, Bad Parenting, Black-Red Vacillation, Child Eridan, Child Karkat, Church-Goer Kankri, Cronus "I hate my dad" Ampora, Cronus is in deep with a gang, Delinquent Cronus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gangs, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Poor Life Choices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-WW2, Signless isn't related to Kankri/Karkat, Their parents are dead lmao, Violence, slow burn(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebubbld/pseuds/bakunawwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vredia/pseuds/Vredia
Summary: It's 1967.In which Cronus has a bitter resentment for his father but shares a brotherly bond with the little brother of the guy who hates him.Kankri just wants to keep Karkat safe.Previously Titled "Dead Man Walking"





	Do Not Go Gentle

The thing about this small town is that everyone knows _everyone_ , newer residents eventually got around to knowing all their “neighbors” by the first few weeks. Even everyone knew its local gang. Despite the tight-knitted nature of the little religious town, there still roamed the troublemakers.

Troublemakers that were quite daring to be doing their thing, just outside of the church.

Kankri stepped out, long after the rest of the town had “gone forth in peace.” What he hadn’t expected was to see his younger brother, and a gang member just outside.

Karkat looked quite relaxed and calm for being even around a member of their local gang. Though Kankri noticed that the gang member talking to his brother was actually Cronus Ampora. He was the son of “Dualscar” Ampora, one of the much richer men of Arcadia. His younger brother was Eridan Ampora, a friend of Karkat’s.

“Look, kid,” Cronus began. “I’m _supposed_ to be telling you that you got only a little while longer to get with that payment. But you really don’t gotta be worryin’ about it.”

“What do you mean ‘don’t worry about it?’” Karkat frowned. “They’ll just gang up on me again and take my allowance.”

“They won’t be botherin’ you anymore.” Cronus reassured. “It’s pretty low of em to be picking on a kid, anyway. Especially one with broken shoes.”

Karkat turned away, anxious and self conscious about his too-worn out shoes. His face turned a little red, flushed with embarrassment. “My brother said he’s been trying to save money for my new shoes,” he muttered.

Though at the same time, Cronus had taken the box beneath his arm into his hands and handed it to Karkat. “Tell him you won’t need it.”

“What?” 

Cronus pushed it a little closer.

“I--” Karkat gave in, taking the box from his hands. “Okay.”

“Don’t open it til you get home, okay? Either way, you can’t give it back, alright?” Cronus had a sternness to his voice, but not one of harsh nature.

Karkat gave a nod, and Kankri couldn’t help but let his mind roam anxiously, questioning what could be inside the box. What if Cronus made friends with Karkat just to traumatize him? The box might just have a dead animal inside, or possibly something more human.

Cronus ruffled Karkat’s hair. “Right. Let’s get you home, yeah?”

“I can walk home by myself,” Karkat protested, not caring to fix his hair. His hair was wild enough anyway.

“I just gotta make sure no one messes with you or your gift.” 

Upon hearing this, Karkat got excited. “Can I open it when I get to the door?” 

“I dunno,” Cronus shrugged. “Maybe, sure.”

They started to move, and Kankri felt a tug at himself. He had to protect his baby brother. Catching up to the two, he squeezed himself between Karkat and Cronus. “Hello Karkat,” he said, ignoring Cronus completely. “Why haven’t you gone home yet?”

“I was just going,” Karkat said, looking down at the box in his arms.

Kankri set his eyes on the box, “Hand it over, Karkat.”

“The gift ain’t for you,” Cronus piped up, defensive. 

Kankri simply ignored him again, rolling his eyes.

“It’s my gift, Kankri.” Karkat held the box tightly to his chest. “Home isn’t that far away.” After a short pause, Karkat tugged lightly at his brother, whispering to him as they walked. “Cronus isn’t that bad.”

“Karkat, he’s around bad people.”

“Sometimes you can be around bad people but not be bad. He got them to stop bothering me! They stopped taking my money!”

Kankri took a glance at Cronus, who walked beside him. He wasn’t too close, but they were obviously walking as a small group. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket. At this angle, Kankri was able to inspect him closer, noticing his chiseled… everything. For a moment, Kankri could call him attractive. Their eyes met for what felt like forever, but perhaps only lasted a second. Those striking, sad eyes bore into his own and would never be forgotten.

Kankri shook his head quickly, feeling his face flush hot with embarrassment from being caught staring. He couldn’t let a bit of lust distract him, God would throw down the heavenly hammers and smite him for that. Or perhaps this was some sort of test and Cronus Ampora was the demon here to try his faith.

While he was distracted, Karkat let out a loud gasp. He quickly ran to Cronus, giving him a hug.

“I have a feelin’ you peeked,” Cronus chuckled. 

“They look so cool!” 

Kankri glared at the pair. “What did you give him?” 

“It’s none of ya’ business.” Cronus snapped.

“I’m his brother, of course it’s my business,” Kankri snipped back. “You, Ampora, are nothing but a stranger.”

“At least I’m better than you. I haven’t seen you do anything to stand up for him when he’s in more serious trouble than this.”

Kankri scoffed, unable to hold himself back from the anger that took over him, clouding his mind and vision. He reeled his arm back and struck his hand, open palmed, against Cronus’ face.

Cronus’ head swung to the side, all Kankri could see were those cold, piercing, blue eyes, glaring deep into his very being. It took him longer to pull his gaze away from Cronus’ eyes, but he wasn’t sure why. The eyes of god and the devil were on him in that moment. 

He felt the heat crawling up the back of his neck, as if Lucifer himself were there to whisper into his ear. He spun on his heel, quickly pacing down the sidewalk, muttering prayers and incantations.

His brother eventually caught up to him on his route back home, but Cronus wasn’t with him. They didn’t speak to each other, only walking in silence.

“He’s not a bad person.” Karkat piped up, “He’s nice to me.”

Kankri felt the rush of disgust deep within his very being, he didn’t want that vile _monster_ anywhere near his baby brother, especially with the kind of people he was around. He didn’t want to see Karkat get hurt because of him.

“He’ll only be nice to you for so long, then he’ll hate you like how he does with everyone else.” Kankri spoke, trying to keep his composure. He couldn’t crack because of this. He couldn’t let Cronus win.

“You don’t know that.” Karkat hummed, grinning childishly.

Kankri envied his brother, his naive behavior and carelessness to the world around him. He desperately craved his arrogance to people’s flaws and ill-mannerisms.

“I do know that, Karkat. Please, stop talking to him. He isn’t a good influence for you.” Kankri almost sounded like he was begging. He felt pathetic, resorting to pleading with a child to get him to distance himself from a wretched demon of a person.

“He beats up people who are mean to me! I don’t want to stop talking to him!” Karkat snapped back as Kankri looked over at him. Karkat’s face was flushed red with anger and frustration. “You haven’t done anything to keep me safe since mom and dad died!”

Kankri felt a firm tug at his heartstrings. Cold, unforgiving, it felt like a knife had been thrust into his chest. He felt his once solid composure shatter in an instant. A scowl had already made its presence upon his features.

“Karkat,” Kankri started, hatred and sternness bubbling in his voice, “He kills people.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi thanks for checking in  
> i'm still a nonstop au producing fool - vredia


End file.
